desconciertos amorosos
by Yuita-chan
Summary: los sentimientos reprimidos salen a flote
1. Chapter 1

"pensamientos"

"pensamientos"

personaje

-dialogo-

El chico de cabellos negros con visos verdes, de estatura baja, ojos mieles y muy grandes con una mirada ida pero muy profunda llega a las canchas de tenis como siempre

Se sienta en una de las bancas y se alista para comenzar a practicar pero algo en la lejanía le llama la atención era una joven chica que lo miraba muy detenidamente a el, sin cogerle tanta importancia continua preparándose

El joven se levanta y coge su raqueta con mucha parcimonia, caminando hacia la cancha donde lo esperaba su compañero Momoshiro con una gran sonrisa

-comenzamos-momo

-si-respondió ryoma

Ambos chicos comenzaron a jugar un set en el cual gano ryoma con una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en su rostro Momoshiro se rasca la cabeza ya que al ver al chico le pasa un escalofríos por toda su espalda sintiéndose algo intimidado por el chico pero aun seguía mostrando su tan común sonrisa correspondiendo a la de su compañero aunque en su interior seguía debatiéndose su desafortunado partido

-aun te falta mucho-ryoma

-jajaja eres un oponente muy duro de vencer ah-momo

-hm-ryoma

Ya con el juego terminado se le acerca inui para darle unas recomendaciones para el próximo campeonato que ya se acercaba

Al irse inui, ryoma se va hacia la banca donde se encontraban sus cosas y las recoge en eso se le acerca alguien al pelinegro al sentir tal presencia se espanta un poco ya que siente una mano apoyada en uno de sus hombros la cual lo hace girar y lo empuja haciéndolo sentarse bruscamente en la banca

Ryoma observa a esa persona y se da cuenta que es su compañero Momoshiro quien tenia una mirada muy extraña la cual solo miraba al joven que estaba frente a el

-te sucede algo momo-ryoma extrañado

-te necesito- momo

-¡¡suéltame!!-ryoma extrañado

-y si no quiero-momo

Ryoma trata de soltarse del agarre de momo pero sin lograrlo se resigna y espera ver que es lo que le sucede a momo el cual se acercaba mas y mas al pelinegro el cual ya se sentía algo incomodo pero algo hacia que no se moviera era como si le gustara lo que estaba sucediendo

Momoshiro se acerca a tal punto del chico que ambos sentían las respiraciones del otro, ryoma siente como los labios de momo rozan con los suyos seguido de un beso muy tierno que deja a ryoma extasiado como en una especie de limbo

Ninguno después de esta acción dijo nada ni hizo nada, ambos se miraban fijamente, Momoshiro acerca su rostro a un costado del de ryoma

-lo siento- momo en un tono muy bajo

Ryoma sigue sin hacer o decir algo la impresión era tal que no lo lograba después de un momento de quedarse ambos en este estado Momoshiro se levanta y sale corriendo, el pelinegro se levanta y ve como momo se alejaba corriendo

"que fue lo que sucedió"-ryoma se preguntaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el camino a casa, ryoma no podía de dejar de pensar en momo y ese beso que le dio, aun que el trataba de pensar en otra cosa no podía ya que en su mente volvían esas imágenes otra vez

"momo…."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-porque hice eso-momo

"que me sucede ¿porque cuando estoy con el no se ni lo que hago? estoy en problemas y ahora como rayos le voy a dirigir la palabra mañana, no se que hacer….ryoma…."-momo

Así se la paso toda la noche debatiendo en su cabeza lo que hizo y lo que mañana iba a hacer dejándolo sin dormir en toda la noche

O-o-o-o-o-o AL DIA SIGUIENTE o-o-o-o-o-o

Las clases pasaron al igual que el día como cualquier otro, el joven echizen se encontraba en la biblioteca organizando un grupo de libros en la parte trasera de la biblioteca muy tranquilamente sentado sobre una silla

Momoshiro quería disculparse con el chico pero no sabia como hacerlo y menos donde se encontraba ryoma, le pregunto a las chicas que siempre estaban tras el enterándose que el es uno de los ayudantes en la biblioteca, ya en camino a el encuentro de el joven se detiene frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y se acomoda la camisa, al entrar comienza a recorrer todo el lugar, ya al encontrarlo sentado con unos libros se pone nervioso y comienza a acercársele

"aquí vamos momo tu puedes"-momo

El chico estaba muy concentrado y no se fijo de que alguien se acercaba hasta sentir el abrazo fuerte de alguien tras suyo, en ese momento lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue "momo…"

El rostro del joven echizen se sonrojo, el abrazo siguió hasta tal punto que ryoma ya incomodo por la escena comenzó a forcejear hasta por fin lograr soltarse, momo quedo sorprendido por esta respuesta y apenado se aleja

Pero en el momento en que se iba siente que el chico agarra su brazo haciéndolo detenerse

-algo te sucede-ryoma

Momoshiro no enuncia ninguna palabra haciendo paso aun silencio incomodo, el joven que yacía de pie solo bajo la cabeza y formándose una leve sonrisa, deja caer unas finas lagrimas sobre su blanca camisa, ryoma se fija que en la camisa de su compañero

El pelinegro no sabia que decir ya que el no es de esos que se mete en esa clase de problemas y menos de buscarlos

-responde-insistió ryoma

- nada-momo desganado

Momoshiro voltea su mirada hacia ryoma y se queda mirándolo muy detenidamente al pequeñín quien tenia una mirada de una persona desconcertada y algo confundida lo que hizo que se sintiera algo de remordimiento por hacerlo sentir de esa manera

-solo eres tu-agrego momo

Ryoma al escuchar lo que momo dijo se levanta y suelta a momo se acerca un poco a el, alza su mano y le da una fuerte cachetada a momo en su mejilla izquierda, Momoshiro queda muy impresionado por tal reacción mientras ryoma baja la cabeza y da media vuelta comenzando a alejarse del lugar donde yacían los dos

La noche ya había caído y ambos se encontraban sumidos en profundos y algo enfermizos pensamientos que invadían sus cabezas de tal forma que no podían siquiera dormir la noche se hacia muy larga y cada vez mas lenta a medida que transcurría el tiempo, la luna era la única compañera de cada uno la cual hacia brillar esos ojos….

Que les sucederá a nuestros personajes con eso sentimientos que tanto les hace sufrir, espérenlo en el próximo capitulo

Espero que les aya gustado n.n……XDXDXD


	2. Chapter 2

-dialogo-

-dialogo-

personaje

"pensamientos"

Los días pasaron ryoma se mostraba como si nada pero el pobre momo no podía si quiera acercársele de la vergüenza y menos dirigirle una solo palabra

El pequeño se encontraba en un partido con eiji quien mostraba su tan impredecible personalidad al momento de jugar

-vamos chibi-gritaba eiji

-no me llames así- asistió ryoma

-jijiji- eiji

Momo estaba muy concentrado en ryoma que no sintió que Fuji se le acerco y estaba junto a el

-veo que te llama mucho la atención el pequeño echizen-Fuji

-nooo…solo es…nada-momo sin saber que decir

Fuji como muy poco lo hace abre los ojos dando una mirada muy seria con esos ojos azules fijas en el pobre momoshiro

-no te mientas a ti mismo-agrego Fuji

Momo no sabia que pensar de tal actitud de su amigo syusuke, quien como si nada mostró de un momento a otro una gran sonrisa y se fue en el acto

"este chico si que es malo y directo"-momo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- después de la practicas o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse para poder irse a sus casas, casi todos ya se habían ido Fuji se fue a acompañar a tezuka, Kaoru se fue por su cuenta, oishi, eiji y sadayaru se fueron a la casa de Takashi kawamura que se encontraba enfermo.

Como era común ryoma y momo se iban juntos a casa pero


	3. Chapter 3

Pero…esta vez ryoma salio sin momoshiro como si nada , a momo por dentro la sangre la hervía ya que por su propia culpa su pequeño no quería estar mas cerca de el

Pero…esta vez ryoma salio sin momoshiro como si nada , a momo por dentro la sangre la hervía ya que por su propia culpa su pequeño no quería estar mas cerca de el

Al salir se fija que ryoma estaba hablando con eiji quien se suponía que ya se había ido de la escuela, lo que le pareció muy extraño, empuño su mano y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido en absoluto

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-en casa de ryoma-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡ryoma!-

-¡que quieres!-respondió ryoma con disgusto

-necesito que vayas a comprar una cosas para la cena de hoy – prima de ryoma sonriendo de una forma algo cautivadora

-y porque yo?-pregunto ryoma

-porque…yo no puedo estoy muy ocupada –afirmo

-esta bien-el pelinegro resignado

0-0-0-mientras0-0-0-0

"porque ryoma estaba con ese chico, ¡que rayos ¡no puedo dejar de pensar en el, su rostro, sus labios…¡rayos!"

Momo volviendo en a la realidad sube su mirada y queda sorprendido de que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa del pequeño, se queda mirando fijamente la entrada cuando ve que el pelinegro sale de ella

El pequeño voltea a su lado y ve a su compañero momoshiro perplejo, frunce su seño y queda mirando al chico con extrañeza

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto ryoma de forma muy seca y seria

-yo solo…-momo de forma insegura y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo

-adiós – interrumpiendo secamente la respuesta de momo ante el

Momoshiro reacciono frente a la actitud que el pequeño había tomado, corrió hacia el y cogiendolo de uno de sus cortos pero esbeltos brazos lo detuvo de una forma muy repentina, el pequeño abrió sus grandes ojos color nácar y volteando su mirada hacia su compañero

-¿que es lo que te sucede ahora? – ryoma rompiendo el gran silencio

-ryoma por favor yo…-momo aun con la mirada fija en el suelo

-solo quiero saber que es lo que te sucede-ryoma calmándose

Momo deja caer su mochila del club de tenis y abraza fuerte pero delicadamente a ryoma desde su espalda, ryoma se sentía algo extraño así que comenzó a forcejear sin lograr salir del agarre de momo

-yo siempre te he querido como mas que un amigo-susurro momo de una forma tan segura que hizo temblar al pelinegro

Ha ryoma le impacto la noticia aunque ya se lo esperaba por el incidente de aquella tarde, de repente comenzó a sentir como momo se aferraba cada vez mas a su pequeño cuerpo, sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse

-quisiera que fuéramos mas que amigos-insistía momo

-¿eso es lo que en verdad quieres?-R

Momo al escuchar tal cosa suelta lo suelto lentamente y de una forma inesperada lo voltea en un giro hacia el, delicadamente coge su barbilla y acerca poco a poco su rostro al de el

El pequeño pelinegro no mostraba indicios de disgusto por lo que el hacia, llegando a cierto punto en que podía sentir la respiración pausada del otro lo que le hacia cosquillas, sus labios se juntaron en un sofocante beso que no se comparaba en nada al de la primera vez, sus lenguas se debatían por tener el control pero ninguno cedía

Momoshiro acercaba cada vez más a ryoma quien otra vez se encontraba entre sus brazos, ryoma corto el beso para poder tomar algo de aire y levantando su cabeza ve como momo lo miraba tan fijamente que hacia que se sonrojara

Momo le da un beso en la frente a el pequeñín y lo suelta

-te quiero ryoma –susurro momo con una sonrisa

-no digas tal cosa-ryoma aun mas sonrojado

-pero te gusto ¿ah?

Ryoma ya parecía un tomate de lo rojo que se encontraba sin enunciar ni una sola palabra lamió y mostró una seca sonrisa

-entonces que dices-momo insistiendo

-pues…haz lo que quieras-R

-lo tomare como un si- aclaro momoshiro sonriendo

-tómalo como tu quieras-agrego ryoma caminando hacia el orto lado de la calle

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Al Día Siguiente-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las clases ya habían empezado, la tarde paso muy rápido para los dos chicos que esperaban con ansias que ya se acabaran

-¡Fuji!-eiji

-que te sucede kikumaru-fuji extrañado

-¿haz visto al pequeñín?-pregunto desesperadamente eiji

-si, creo que esta en el jardín con momoshiro-

-que extraño-eiji- teníamos un partido que terminar hoy

-m…-fuji

0-0-0-0-En Los Jardines-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ambos chicos se encontraban charlando muy placidamente bajo la sombra de un gran árbol

-y entonces se callo y embarro con lodo…-momo

-mj-ryoma en gesto de que lo escuchaba

-te ves tan lindo cuando estas serio-agrego momo repentinamente

-no digas eso momo-rojo algo sonrojado

Momo jugueteando le quita la gorra a ryoma y se la coloca, el pequeño en reacción salta sobre momo quedando ambos muy cerca de el, en ese justo momento llega eiji quien de golpe se detiene y colocando una expresión de desagrado

Momoshiro y ryoma se levantan al instante quienes miraban fijamente como eiji sale corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos


End file.
